


and your feet on the ground

by middnighter



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, thanks adhdbarryallen for my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middnighter/pseuds/middnighter
Summary: Kyle's eye color changes depending on his emotions, which isn't very convenient when he's trying to keep his feelings from Guy a secret.This is a remix of AdhdBarryAllen'samazing ficseriously go read it if you haven't already!





	and your feet on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdhdBarryAllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [keep your eyes on the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501754) by [AdhdBarryAllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen). 



> Happy Valentine's Day! To celebrate, here is a remix of [keep your eyes on the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13501754), this time from Kyle's point of view! You should definitely read it before reading this, and most of the dialogue is kept the same. 
> 
> It was very fun to write, I hope you like it!

It was John who told him about his eyes.

Kyle couldn’t have known, it wasn't exactly usual for humans to be able to tell their own eye color. So when John explained to him that his eyes changed colors whenever he felt an intense emotion, it really surprised him.

Becoming a Lantern did change your eye color to match your ring, but he expected his eyes to become white, now that he was a White Lantern. Not to give away his every emotion.

He spent some time looking at them in the mirror, only finding a touch of his original brown around his iris. It was weird, such a ghost-like feature given to the supposed avatar of life. He got brown contacts made, and wore them whenever he spent time somewhere as a civilian. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it worked.

So that was the first surprise.

The second one was Hal showing up at the bar, grinning like an idiot.

“So,” Hal said, elbows on the counter and resting his head on his hands. “Guy, huh?”

Kyle almost dropped his glass. “What are you talking about?” he asked too quickly.

“Come on, drop the act. I know you like him. I can see it all over your face.”

Kyle let out a sigh. “Is it really that obvious?”

“I mean, your eyes light up pink whenever you’re around him. That’s pretty hard to miss.”

Pink. The color of the Star Sapphires, of _love_. “Damnit.”

He was screwed.

If Hal noticed, then there was no way everyone else wouldn’t. No way Guy wouldn’t.

So Kyle started taking more and more missions off world, without him, to clear his head and to avoid being figured out.

Truth was, he had been having feelings for Guy for quite some time now, and he wasn’t ready for them to get out in the open like that.

He never really entertained the idea of being in a relationship with him. Sure, that would be a dream come true, but that was the thing, it was only a dream. Because everyone Kyle loved had become a target, and he couldn’t bear the thought of Guy ending up hurt because of him. Because as far as he knew, he was Guy’s best friend, nothing more.

He liked being his best friend, he really did. And he didn’t want to lose that, which a reveal of his feelings would irremediably end up doing.

So he resorted to avoiding him as much as he could. Which was far from ideal. Avoiding spending any time with his best friend in order to maintain said best-friendship wasn’t going to last in the long run, and sooner than later Guy was going to notice, and gently but firmly let him down, and nothing would be the same anymore.

He missed it all, the evenings spent together, just the two of them. But it was better to miss that than to miss Guy in a completely different way, sitting next to him and longing to touch him, to kiss him.

Of course, it didn’t work.

They were getting out of a Honor Guards meeting, and Kyle was rushing outside, his gaze resolutely fixed in front of him.

Next thing he knew, Guy was behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, and asking him to hang out with him at the bar. And Kyle couldn’t say yes, no matter how much he wished he could.

“Maybe some other time,” he answered, and put on a fake smile, which was probably not very convincing, given Guy’s worried expression.

Guy breathed out. “Look, I know you’ve been avoidin’ me. Was it somethin’ I said? Cause I’d really like to apologize and move on, I’ve been missing my best friend.”

And it broke Kyle’s heart, to see him worried that it was something he did, when the guilty party was Kyle with his stupid feelings.

“No, it’s not you, it’s…” He bit his lip to prevent the rest of the sentence to escape. He looked away. He couldn’t afford his eyes to betray him, not now.

That was the moment Hal picked to walk past them and give him an amused glance. “You two gonna finally kiss and make up?”

Kyle sent him a death glare.  _Somebody_ needed to learn how to keep their fucking mouth shut.

Guy flipped Hal off before Kyle could make good use of his fists. “Mind your own goddamn business, Jordan!” He grabbed Kyle by the arm, and his hand was warm against his elbow as he said, “Alright, you and I are gonna have a drink and talk this shit out, ya hear?”

Kyle let himself be dragged out of the building and into the bar. He could always take out a few of Hal’s teeth later.

Guy got them each a glass of some alien alcohol, and Kyle drank his own in one gulp. If they were going to have this conversation, that was something he seriously needed.

“So,” Guy said, refilling his glass, “you gonna tell me what this’s all about?”

There was no way of avoiding this any longer.

“What’s there to tell?” he sighed. Stalling wouldn’t do them any good right now, it was better to just get it over with. Quickly. “Thanks to this whole White Lantern thing, my every emotion is put on display. I can’t ever feel angry or, or scared without everyone knowing—they see it in my eyes before I even know it myself.”

“And the pink eyes?” Guy asked, because of course he knew, everyone knew, who had Kyle been kidding?

“Now everyone knows how I… how I feel about you. That I’m in love with you.”

It was a relief to finally say it out loud, even if he knew he was going to be turned down. At least Guy knew, now. Facing that would probably get him to stop pining.

And then Guy said the last thing Kyle expected to hear.

“Are you… are you sure?”

And of course he was sure, and the fact that Guy could have any doubts about that was something he needed to fix.

“Am I _sure_? Guy, you’re _amazing._  You’re strong and powerful and stand up for what you believe in but most of all, you’re kind. You… I’ve never met anyone like you, Guy.”

He stared into Guy’s eyes, because he needed him to believe it. Because it was true, Guy was the most amazing person Kyle had ever met, and he was so proud to be able to call him his best friend, and even though he longed for more he could be happy with that.

He opened his mouth to say that, when Guy leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and only lasted a moment before Guy pulled out, looking at him with such a fond look in his eyes, and they didn’t need to change color for Kyle to see the love in them.

That was the third surprise, and of all of them, the best one.


End file.
